Angels Obsession (On hold)
by SuicideLove
Summary: Castiel is in love with Dean Winchester. He has been since they started freshmen year together. Now their seniors and Cas cant take it anymore. Dean doesnt even look at him! His love has turned into obsession and hes going to take whats his (warning: there will be rape and blood and hes pointing to Cas in the picture)
1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak sat in the back of his English class staring. Not out the window not at his lap or desk and not the board like he should be. No he was staring at one Dean Winchester; captain of the football team and everyone's dream lay. Cas sighed dreamily as he watched him talk to his teammates and friends Benny and Alistair. He frowned though and glared when he saw his current boyfriend, and Cas's older brother, Lucian come over to him and sit in his lap.

He shouldn't be sitting there! Cas should! At least that's what he convinced himself was true. What he wanted and craved to be true. It wasn't his fault that he was obsessed with Dean it was Dean's fault. In Cas's mind he was beauty personified with a dash of sex.

Maybe more then a dash but a half bottle of sex was the right amount. It didn't matter to Cas he wanted Dean to himself! No one should have him if he couldn't. He looked away and looked out the window starting to daydream about when his beautiful god Dean would finally notice him.

_Dean frowned pushing Lucifer off him gently. He looked over to Cas and smiled warmly then looked at Lucifer again and his friends._

_He said "Sorry man but I cant date you anymore. I only wanna date Cas" _

_He went over to the shocked Castiel and pulled him up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed deeper. Cas gasped and kissed back wrapping his arms around his neck. Dean nuzzled his neck and smiled softly._

_He said "So Cas? Will you be my boyfriend?"_

_Cas gasped "Yes!"_

_Dean grinned and picked him up carrying him out of class. He took him to an empty classroom and kissed him roughly. Cas groaned and kissed back weaving his fingers into his hair. Dean pinned him to the wall and kissed down to his neck before biting the soft flesh gently. Cas moaned and bared his throat for him._

_Dean smirked as he left hickies all around his neck. He licked above his shirt and frowned taking it off. Cas blushed and looked away shyly. Dean pouted and made him look at him again._

_He said "Don't hide from me angel. I want to see your face. I want to see all of you"_

_Cas blushed before nodding and pulling him into another rough kiss. Dean groaned and kissed back before grinding against him. Cas moaned into the kiss and grinded back. Suddenly Dean pinned Cas arms above his head and licked his chest. He sucked on his nipple making Cas cry out and wrap his legs around him._

_Dean grinded against him again and sucked on the other nipple roughly. Cas threw his head back and moaned louder blushing a dark red. Dean kissed up his chest and kissed him again. Cas kissed back and wrapped his arms and legs around him when Dean picked him up and laid him on the teachers desk. _

_Dean whispered in his ear "Do you want me Cas? Do you want my cock ramming inside of you?"_

_Cas whimpered "Y-Yes! Yes please do it!"_

_Dean smirked and stripped them both of there clothes. Cas stared at Deans cock shocked at how big he was. He was huge! Bigger then he thought he would be. Dean messaged his thighs before spreading his legs out wide and rubbing the tip of his cock against his entrance._

_He said "Ready for me Cas angel?"_

_Cas nodded and he thrusted in roughly. Cas cried out and Dean thrusted fast and rough inside of him. Cas moaned loudly and arched his back. Dean moaned and licked his neck holding one of his hands._

_Cas moaned "F-Feels so good!~ D-Dean harder!"_

_Dean smirked and thrusted harder never wanting to disappoint his angel. Cas moaned louder and clawed his back egging Dean on. He gasped and cried out his name when Dean hit his prostate hard. Dean moaned and smirked at the sound of his name and thrusted against his prostate harder wanting to hear more. Cas moaned louder and threw his head back baring his throat. Dean licked and nibbled on his neck while reaching down and stroking him roughly. _

_Cas moaned "N-No don't! Ill cum!"_

_Dean said "I know. I want to see you cum for me."_

_Cas gasped and cried out his name sounding like dripping lust and cummed hard all over their chests. Dean moaned and after a few more thrusts came deeply within him. They panted and he pulled out of him slowly. He leaned down and kissed him softly which Cas returned._

_He whispered "Cas..I lo-"_

Cas jumped and frowned when his daydream was interrupted. He looked around wanting to see why when he noticed everyone was leaving. He got up and got his things together before leaving class to and heading to the library. It was lunch but he didn't have any friends so he ate lunch in the library. He blushed when he saw Dean eating in the library to a book in front of him.

'He must be studying' Cas thought 'Ill just sit somewhere else' He went to the other side of the library and sat. He was positioned where he could watch Dean freely but Dean couldn't see him. He sat there contently and ate his lunch watching Dean happily. Dean didn't do much other then eat and read.

When Cas finally got up the courage to go over and talk to him Lucifer came in. He scowled and looked away eating his food angrily. When he looked over again Dean and Lucifer where making out. Cas growled and sneaked out of the library without their noticing. He threw his garbage away and went to sit outside under a tree in the courtyard. He glared at the ground and started to think.

He thought about how Dean would be alone tonight. About how his younger brother and father would be on a trip this week and the next. He knew about the hunting after all he did a little hunting himself. Dean hunting of course. He smirked a bit to himself and decided on what to do. Tonight when Dean was asleep he was going to pay him a visit. And show him who he really belonged to.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas followed Dean from a safe distance as he walked home from school. He didn't care what happened today. Anything could happen and he'd still go ahead and try to gain his goal; claiming Dean Winchester as his. When Dean went inside his house Cas walked past and sneaked into his backyard. He hid in a tree and waited.

Around six at night Dean came out the back door and sat on the porch. After ten minutes Lucifer came around the house grinning. As soon as Dean realized he was there he stood up and pulled him into a kiss. They sat and kissed every so often as they whispered to each other. All this made Cas's blood boil in his veins but he took calming breaths knowing he had to be calm and patient.

Lucifer said "So we going to the movies tonight?"

Dean said "Yea baby. Lets go."

They held hands as they walked around the house and got into Deans Impala. Cas loved how even the Impala was above Lucifer in Deans heart. He knew he would outrank the car though. Not now but soon. After waiting for the car to leave and another few minutes Cas climbed down the tree and went to the backdoor. He smiled seeing it was unlocked and went inside.

He looked around the house and found some clorophorm. He grinned and took it with him as he searched for Dean's room. When he found it he cleared a space in the closet for him to sit in. He sat the clorophorm in it and went to find the other things he needed. He found rope, cloth, and a set of handcuffs. He put it all into Deans closet then went back through the house putting everything back the way it was before he came in.

He went back into Deans room and smiled. He was finally in Deans room! He grinned and laid in his bed grabbing one of his pillows. He inhaled Deans musky scent from it and huggled it tightly.

He thought 'Soon ill have him all to myself. He wont need anyone but me and he wont love anyone but me.'

He grinned and spent an hour just inhaling his scent before getting up and fixing the bed. He glanced outside to make sure they weren't back yet before getting into the closet and hiding there. Waiting for his special Winchester to come home.

-Time skip-

Cas snapped to attention hearing laughter from downstairs and listened. It was Dean and Lucifer. He glared thinking about Lucifer being here but smiled when he heard Dean asking him to leave. Apparently they had had a fight and the laughter was hardly authentic. He listened to Dean's angry footsteps as he came upstairs and to his room.

Dean grumbled as he started to strip completely unaware of the stalker in his closet. He got a black shirt and sweats out of his dresser and changed into them before crawling into bed. He turned the TV on in front of his bed and watched it before falling asleep a few hours later. Cas got out the closet slowly and got the clorophorm nice and wet before going over to Dean. He put it over his mouth and nose and smiled when Dean didn't even wake up and fell asleep.

Cas giggled and did a little happy dance glad that he hadn't woken up. He tied his ankles together and his wrists before picking him up and carrying him out of the house. By now it was dark so no one would notice them. Behind the Winchester house was another street were Cas's car was parked. Cas put Dean in the backseat and drove to the woods. In a deserted part of the woods was a cabin the Novaks used but they haven't used it in a long time so no one would come looking for Dean there.

When they got to the cabin Cas carried him to the master bedroom and sat him down gently on the king sized bed. He handcuffed his hands on the headboard then tied his ankles to the banisters at the foot of the bed. He kissed him softly and giggled grinning madly.

He said "Your kisses are as soft as I thought they would be. Now all your kisses are mine."

He left the room and went to the kitchen to make some pecan pie for Dean when he woke up. He knew that was his favorite pie so he wanted to make sure he could have some. After the pie was cooked and cool he cut a piece and put it on a plate. Before he could check to see if he was awake yet he heard groaning from the bedroom. He grinned and picked up the plate and started to head to the bedroom.

He whispered "My cute little Dean is finally awake. Now he can see that hes right where he belongs. With me."


	3. Chapter 3

Cas peaked into the room and smiled at the sight. Dean looked around confused as to where he was and when he tried to rub his head he froze. He struggled heavily and growled trying to get out. Cas came into the room and smiled at him causing Dean to stop and looked at him warily. Cas sat next to him on the bed and sat the plate of pie on the nightstand.

Dean said "Why am I here?"

Cas said "Because your dating my brother. Because you dated Balthazar. You dated Benny. You dated Anna. You dated Lisa. But you didn't date me. You don't even look at me. Why!? Am I not good enough!? Am I not hot enough!? Why Dean?!"

By the end of his speech Cas was glaring at Dean and panting gently. Dean blinked and tried to think of an answer and couldn't come up with anything. In all honesty he thought Cas was creepy. All he did was sit in the back of class and write fanfics. He was cute sure but Lucifer already told him Cas was hands off. So he dated Lucifer instead.

Even if Lucifer had told him not to date Cas he didn't plan on it. Cas hovered around Dean and whenever he would turn in school he would see Cas. As if he was followed him. Dean didn't like it. He was snapped from his thoughts by a soft sad chuckle.

Cas said "Cant think of a good reason? Or simply don't want to talk? It doesn't matter. Nothing does anymore. I have you now and im not letting you go. You wont date, see, talk, or love anyone else but me. And as soon as were old enough which will be very soon ill become Mr. Castiel Winchester."

Cas smiled and scooted closer to Dean. Dean looked scared and horrified and scooted as far away as the chains were able.

Cas giggled "Doesn't that have a nice ring to it?"

Dean shook his head making Cas frown. He huffed and straddled his waist. He stroked his cheek softly then remember the pie. He smiled and picked the plate up bringing it close to Dean so he could smell it.

Cas said "I made your favorite. Pecan pie. Do you want a piece?"

Dean said "I I…yes?"

Cas grinned and Dean smiled sheepishly back as the younger teen started to feed him it. Dean blinked and ate it happily. It wasn't bad. It was actually pretty good! Dean smiled softly as he ate and licked the fork clean when the piece was gone. Cas giggled and kissed his cheek.

He said "Your so cute Dean.~ Im glad you like my cooking. Ill get you another piece."

He crawled off of him and went back to the kitchen. Dean quickly tossed the handcuffs and ran to the window. He opened it but it scrapped loudly. All sounds from the kitchen stopped. He jumped out of the window and bolted. He was messing with the handcuffs as Cas was feeding him and managed to get them unlocked.

Cas ran to the window and snarled causing Dean to run faster. Cas jumped out to and ran after him but he lost him. 'He cant have run far. He doesn't know the forest like I do.' He thought as he looked around.

He yelled "Dean!? Dean where are you!? If you come back I promise I wont be mad!"

Dean covered his mouth as he hid behind a big pile of fallen trees and watched Cas through a crack. Cas huffed and walked off a long length of rope in his pocket. Dean grinned and when he had disappeared from his view he got up and ran. He ran fast until he tripped. He scrambled up and behind a tree and listened for anything.

He covered his mouth hearing someone running and hearing his name being called. Cas ran past and to the other side. Dean should have known it wasn't that easy. As soon as he turned to run he was thrown on the ground. He gasped and struggled but Cas was stronger. Cas managed to tie his ankles and wrists using the rope and he started to drag him back.

Dean said "Stop it Cas! Let me go! You cant do this!"

Cas said "Yes I can! And I am! Your mine Dean! And youv been a very bad boy running away from me! You have to be punished!"

He dragged him back and back to the cabin the whole time Deans strugglings getting more frantic as they got closer. Cas got him back to the bedroom and tied his wrists to the banister. He slapped Dean who in turn gasped and stared at him dazed. Cas smirked then kissed him.

He cooed "Be a good boy for me and take your punishment. If you do ill make sure to clean up and give you more pie.~"

Dean teared up starting to get very scared. He nodded slowly causing Cas to giggle and leave the room. He hung his head wishing he knew what to do in this situation. Cas wasn't a monster or demon or anything else that he hunted. He was human. And Dean didn't want to start hunting them. Not even him.

Cas came back in carrying a big knife, a bowl, and towel. He smiled and cut off Deans shirt and slowly dragged the blade down his chest. Dean shuddered from the feeling and the cold radiating off the blade. Cas nuzzled his cheek and kissed it.

He said "I don't want to hurt you Dean I really don't but youv forced me to! Don't worry ill make it better after your punishment. And if you can keep quiet for more than five minutes ill make sure the rewards really good."

He kissed his other cheek then made him look at him. Dean looked at him nervously and glanced between him and the knife. He really wasn't going to hurt him with that was he? His question was answered when Dean rose the knife and grinned at him madly.

He said "Now Dean lets start with your punishment.~"


	4. Chapter 4

Cas smirked and brought down the knife slicing a deep long gash across his chest. Dean cried out and bit his lip trying not to cry. It hurt a lot! And it should because Cas put a little lemon on the blade. Cas pouted and kissed him ignoring the blood staining his clothes.

He cooed "Hopeully you learn to be a good boy after this Dean.~ Now lets go over the rules. Rule one we don't run away!"

Dean screamed when Cas slashed his chest again making a large X on his chest. Cas smirked and wiped the blade clean.

He said "Rule two we don't talk back to me!"

He dug the blade in slowly into his side causing Dean to wail and start to struggle. Cas ignored him and when the knife was half way in he stopped leaving it there.

He said "Rule three we love honor and obey Castiel!"

He ripped the knife out making Dean howl in agony. He sliced the knife across his cheek then down the other one.

He said "And rule four you always remember to stay with me! Forever!"

Cas brought the knife down again and again on Deans chest right over his heart. Dean screamed and cried repeating 'Im sorry!' Over and over. But Cas didn't stop. Not until he was done carving 'Castiel' over Deans heart. Cas panting softly and put the knife in the bowl that was filled with water.

Cas smiled softly at the crying Dean and kissed him gently. He started to clean the blood off of his chest and hum gently.

He said "You were a good boy taking your punishment so well. You deserve a reward. Want to guess what it is?"

Dean mumbled weakly "P-Pie?"

Cas giggled and shook his head starting to wrap up his chest and side.

He said "Silly not pie! Your reward is something much much better."

Cas smirked and kissed his bandaged cheek before taking the knife, bowl, and bloodied towel out of the room. Dean gulped and blinked struggling more. He thought 'Oh god what if he rapes me!?' Poor Dean didn't know how right and wrong he was. Cas came back and untied the rope from the banister then retied it to the headboard.

He smiled making sure it was secure then he kissed Dean roughly. Dean flintched and didn't respond earning a growl in response. He quickly kissed back making Cas melt against him. Cas stroked down his chest and sides working his way back up. He rubbed his nipples gently getting a soft groan from Dean. Cas kissed down to his neck and licked the skin before nibbling on it gently.

Dean groaned but he really didn't like it. He didn't like the touching the rubbing or the licking and nibbling. He wanted to get out of here and now! He didn't want this to continue he didn't want Cas to hurt him anymore. He wanted to leave and never see another Novak again!

Dean suddenly gasped snapping out of his thoughts. Cas had gotten upset that Deans mind had started to wander so he took his cock out of his pants and started to suck on him. Dean groaned and looked down imagining it was Lucifer. Cas mentally grinned getting a good response from Dean. He sucked harder and bobbed his head taking more of him in his mouth.

Dean moaned and let his head fall back. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Lucifer sucking him off. Lucifer was the best head he ever had and if he wanted to be honest with himself, which he didn't, Cas was better. He rocked his hips slowly into Cas's eager mouth making the younger groan and deep throat him. Dean moaned slightly louder and started to fuck his mouth forgetting it was Castiel and not Lucifer.

Cas groaned and eagerly sucked on him letting him fuck his mouth. He was glad he was bringing his love pleasure. He thought all those moans and groans where for him not his brother. He frowned though and pulled off hearing Dean groan Lucifers name. Dean whined not remembering where he was.

He groaned "Don't stop Lucifer I was close."

Cas growled and slapped him. Dean yelped and blinked. He looked at him sheepishly and chuckled nervously. Cas growled and started to take his own clothes off. He straddled his waist and kissed him hard. Dean instantly returned it not wanting to be 'punished' anymore. Cas pulled back and frowned at him.

Cas said "When im done with you youl learn whos name to moan. Your mine Dean Winchester. And tonight im claiming you as my own."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean watched him nervously. Though unconsciously he did check out Cas's body. Cas was lean and pale. He was slightly small but he did have muscles. Cas smiled and kissed him. Dean slowly kissed back.

Cas said "Don't worry youl like it I promise."

Dean stuttered "Wh-What are you g-going to do?"

Cas smiled gently before holding Deans cock and sliding down onto it slowly. Dean bit his lip and closed his eyes not wanting to let any groans out. When Cas was fully seated on his lap he let out a low moan and panted.

He said breathlessly "Im going to ride you."

He leaned down and kissed him. Dean slowly kissed back and bit his lip when Cas started to ride him. He didn't go gently either. He started slow then he picked up the pace. Cas wasn't quiet either. No he moaned loudly and gripped Deans hair gently. Dean was starting to get mad. He started to struggle ignoring Cas's pleas for him to thrust into him.

Dean panted "Cas get off me! Stop it I don't want this!"

Cas pouted and kissed him starting to ride him harder. Dean moved his head away from him as much as Cas's grip in his hair would allow.

Cas whined "Dean that wasn't a nice thing to say."

Dean growled "Well what your doing isent nice!"

Cas suddenly stopped riding him and just sat on his waist. He looked at him and blinked softly. Dean blinked confused thinking maybe he had gotten through to him. Maybe Cas would get off him and let him go. Maybe he was free!

Cas said "Im sorry Dean. Was I going to fast? Would you like it slower?"

Cas moved his hips slower when he started again and moaned softly. Dean groaned from pleasure and annoyance and rolled his eyes. Of course things wouldn't go his way! Nothing was today!

Dean growled "No that's not what I want!"

Cas moaned "Tell me what you want then. Ill give you whatever you want"

He kissed him and moaned licking to his neck. He found it and nibbled on it leaving a large dark mark. He smirked seeing it and kissed it. Dean groaned and looked away from him actually starting to get into it.

Dean said "I want you to stop and let me leave!"

Cas groaned "Sorry Dean I cant do that. Im also sorry but I cant keep going slow anymore."

He rode hard and fast again. He moaned loudly and gripped his hair again. He gasped when he slammed his hips down in just the right angle making Deans cock hit his prostate. He went into a frenzy slamming down onto that one spot. He moaned his name loudly and licked is neck.

He whimpered "Please Dean please thrust into me. I wanna cum and I cant! Please!"

He pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes even as he rode him like an animal. Dean broke under the force of his beggings, his need for him to stop, and the puppy dog eyes. He slammed his hips up hitting right into his spot. Cas gasped and cried out. He moaned his name louder and with a few more thrusts from Dean he came hard onto his chest.

He panted heavily and laid on his chest. He nuzzled his neck and smiled panting gently. Dean frowned feeling sticky and sore from Cas laying on him. He wiggled a bit and Cas pulled off of him and crawled off. He kissed him gently and smiled.

He whispered "You were my first. Im glad I saved my first time for you."

He blushed gently and giggled before kissing him. Dean frowned not liking that he was Cas's first. It made everything 100 times worse. Though it already was worse that was just another reason as to why it was. Cas got a washcloth from the bathroom connected to the bedroom and cleaned him off. He looked at Deans face and frowned.

He said "Dean whats wrong? You look upset. Didn't you enjoy it?"

Dean thought 'Hell no! Of course I didn't! I just cheated on my boyfriend with his fucking psychotic brother and just got raped! Why wouldn't I be upset?!' He didn't say this of course because he could guess what Cas would do in his anger. Besides it would break one of the rules.

So instead he said "Im…tired."

Cas smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

He said "Im tired to. But you deserve some pie though. Ill be right back."

He pulled on some boxers and turned the TV on so Dean could watch it. He went into the kitchen and cut another piece of pecan pie for his Dean and warmed it up in the microwave. He sighed happily and giggled softly. Sure he was kinda sore and it hurt to walk but he was ecstatic! Dean Winchester took his virginity! He couldn't get possibly any happier today well not true.

If Dean asked him to marry him he would obviously get happier then he was now. But he knew marriage was a ways away. First thing first on Cas's list though was to get Dean to admit to him being in love with Cas. He knew that would take awhile though he noticed Winchesters were very stubborn. That was okay though Novaks were very stubborn to and Cas had all the time in the world to wait.

He took the pie into the bedroom and sat next to Dean happily. Dean was watching the TV intently and when Cas saw why he frowned. It was an episode of Dr. Sexy and the Dr. was shirtless. Cas sat the pie on the nightstand and turned the channel to cartoons. He smiled seeing Looney Toons and sat back on the bed.

He started to feed Dean the pie happily kissing his cheek or him inbetween bites. Dean ate the pie happily because hey it was good and it was free pie! After the pie was gone Cas got up to take it into the kitchen to clean the plate and the other dishes. He froze though as did Dean when they heard something. Someone was knocking on the front door.

SuicideLove: I am really sorry I didn't update yesterday like I promised but to be honest with you im sick and I really didn't feel like it…so…heres two chapters and a cliffy! Dean Cas what do you think so far?

Dean:*to horrified to respond*

Cas:*reading it curiously* I don't understand….what am I doing here? *points to the part where he's riding Dean*

Dean: CAS GET AWAY FROM THE SCREEN! *drags him to another room*

SuicideLove:….They like it. Well until tomorrow remember! Im SuicideLove here to make all your yaoi fantasies come true! So sit back relax and don't forget the tissues!


	6. Chapter 6

There was a pause before the knocking sound came again. Before Dean could scream for help Cas covered his mouth in duct tape. Cas smiled gently and kissed him.

He said "Shhh Dean don't attract any attention. Or else."

Cas went to the door and opened it. On the other side was a teen around Cas's age wearing hiking clothes and gear. The teen smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his fiery red hair.

He said "Hi. My names Mark and im sorry to bother you but I lost the trail. Could you help me?"

Cas said "Of course Mark. My names Castiel. Come in and ill help you. Id doesn't surprise me that so many people get lost in these woods the trails are like a maze."

Mark said "I know right? It took me two hours to realize I was lost!"

They laughed and by this time they were in the little living room area. They sat on the couch and Mark gave Cas his map. He pointed to where he started which was the other side of the forest and where he needed to be. He needed to be on the camp grounds five miles away from the cabin to the west side. Cas took a marker and drew a line showing the best way to get there.

Cas said "There it shouldn't take you to long to get there if you just follow the line. Why do you need to be at the camp ground? If you don't mine me asking."

Mark said "Its alright. Me and my friends are going there because were going to camp for the weekend. Extra credit for our photography class. What are you doing out in the middle of the woods?"

Cas said "Well this is my families cabin and me and my boyfriend are staying here for the weekend."

Mark visibly deflated at that. He thought Cas was cute and sweet and wouldn't mind getting to know him more. Cas chuckled softly and smiled at him gently.

Mark said "Oh..okay. Well could I meet him?"

Mark looked to what he was assuming the bedroom door. Behind the bedroom door Dean was busy trying to cut the ropes and get the duct tape off at the same time. He wasn't faring so well in either matter. Cas made him look at him again. He shook his head.

He said "Me and Dean had a very long drive to get here and a very long hike to. Hes sleeping right now and I'd rather not disturb him. Maybe If you come back here at the end of your camping trip you can meet him."

Mark grinned at the prospect of coming back and nodded eagerly. Cas chuckled and gave him a few snakes to eat on his hike to the campsite.

Mark said "Thanks for the help Castiel. Ill see you at the end of the weekend."

Cas said "Your welcome. See you then!"

He waved to Mark till he was lost in the foliage and closed the door. He went to Dean and took the duct tape off of him. Dean glared at him and huffed.

Dean said "You didn't hurt him right?"

Cas scoffed "Of course not! He was lost and I helped him find the campsite that's all. If he comes back though I might have to. I hope he doesn't though he was nice."

Dean glared at him and looked away. Cas frowned and sat on his lap making him look at him. Dean gulped and looked at him nervously but held his glare anyway.

Cas said "Now you listen to me Dean Winchester you don't look away from me. Or glare at me. You treat me like your prince and ill treat you like a king in return. You treat me like one of those monsters you hunt ill treat you the same way."

Dean stared shocked not knowing Cas knew. Cas smirked and slipped off of his waist and then the bed chuckling.

Cas said "You think all of this was just a spur of the moment? No Dean iv been following you since freshmen year. I know all about the hunting, about what you and your brother do on your 'vacations, about what killed your mom. It's a shame what happened to her."

His voice held no malice or sarcasm it was actually sad. As if he knew her her whole life. Dean frowned and looked away not liking to be reminded about his mom. He didn't remember her much but he knew she didn't deserve to die. Cas kissed his head and left the room. He came back with a couple of drinks and put a straw in Deans so he could drink his.

Cas said "Dean I really am sorry about what happened to her. Im sorry you had to hunt for so long to. But don't worry I wont make you hunt while your with me. And after we get married we can have a normal life. We could adopt a son to and name him after your dad if you want."

Dean sputtered and stared at him as if he was crazy. Cas looked at him genuinely confused and tilted his head.

Cas said "Whats wrong?"

Dean growled "The hell?! Were not getting married! Wre not adopting kids! And don't talk about my mother!"

He gasped and yelped when Cas slapped him. And slapped him again. And again. And again. Until both his cheeks were as red as roses. Cas panted softly and glared at him Dean staring at him shocked not expecting that onslaught.

Cas took a breath and left the room. When he came back he was holding a syringe with green liquid in it. He sat next to Dean and flicked it gently to get rid of all the air bubbles inside. Dean looked at it warily then him. He didn't know what it was but he knew it couldn't be good. Not with the way Cas was smiling at him all lovingly as if what happened a few minutes ago didn't happen.

Cas waved it in his face then sat it on the table. He went into the bathroom and came back with alcohol and swabs. He poured some alcohol on it then wiped a spot on his arm clean. He picked up the syringe again and smiled at Dean.

He said "Dean? Do you know what this is?"

Dean shook his head and looked at him scared. Cas smirked wickedly and stabed his arm with it and jabbed the plunger making the green liquid go into his blood stream. Dean flintched and looked at him with blood shot eyes. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Cas saying "This will make you love me all on your own."


	7. Chapter 7

-Dean's P.O.V.-

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. Where am I? I looked around and im in the bedroom. I blinked and frowned not seeing Cas anywhere. I try to sit up but blink when I cant. I look up and see my wrists and ankles tied up.

I said "Cas? Cas where are you?"

He came into the room smiling. He sat on my waist and kissed me which I returned. I smiled as he untied me then kissed me again softly. I love his kisses. I love him.

I said "Why was I tied up baby?"

He giggled "Don't you remember? Last night while we played you said you wanted to be tied up."

I blink and think. I don't really remember much from last night but I know that I can trust Cas. He'd never lie to me. I smile and nod.

He said "Do you want some pancakes love? I made blueberry ones."

I said "Sure angel. Sounds good"

I sat up and smiled more seeing him blush dark and giggle. God he's so adorable. I followed him into the kitchen and he made me a plate of pancakes. I ate happily as he ate to and watched me. I smile and watched him clean up the kitchen.

He said "Dean? I love you."

He pulled me close and kissed me passionately. I instantly kissed him back passionately and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I said "I love you to Cas."

He grinned and kissed me again. I kissed back and smiled. I really do love my angel. Forever.

-Castiel's P.O.V.-

Yes! It worked! My Dean finally loves me! He kisses me he holds me he loves me! And hes all mine! I don't have to share him anymore! I don't have to watch him with someone else anymore!

I kissed him harder and pulled him closer. I cant wait until we get married. Then he can really be mine. Forever.

* * *

><p>SuicideLove: Yea yea I know its short but trust me I have big plans for the next chapter. Filled with gore sex and blood. Dean? Cas? Any thoughts?<p>

Cas: I don't understand.

Dean: What the hell?! S.L. why are you writing crap like this?!

SuicideLove: Don't worry the next one I do(hint hint) Will be better and more romancy…but theres gonna be a lot of sex though.

Dean: Why sex?!

SuicideLove: Because im SuicidLove! Delivering there yaoi fantasies! There has to be sex!

Cas: I don't understand. Whats yaoi?

Dean: CAS GET AWAY FROM THE SCREEN! *drags him off*

SuicideLove: Well until next time! *waves bye* Don't forget the tissues!


	8. Authors Note

So….I might not continue this….iv reread it…and…I think that I did a horrible job…im sorry for how bad it must be. I wont take it down her anything but I might not continue…I don't know yet but for now until I decide I wont be updating. You guys can tell me what you think though. Please do itl help me decide whether or not to continue.


End file.
